


The mistletoe case

by Chocostains



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Kissing, Kougino - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocostains/pseuds/Chocostains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gino finds himself with Kougami under the mistletoe. Now he has to take responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mistletoe case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinkducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinkducky/gifts).



> A Christmas ficlet I decided to post in AO3 a bit too late.  
> Originally written as a present for my best friend.

Gino kept staring at Kougami, his expression between nervousness and irritation. The imbecile was standing casually, leaning on the corner of his desk and absentmindedly rolling a cigarette between his fingers right there; under the goddamn mistletoe. Minutes ago, Gino himself had been standing right next to him, repeating to him instructions about his tasks and making sure they got into his thick head, when Kagari tugged at his sleeve and led him a little farther to break to him the alarming news.

"Unfortunately, now it’s done, Gino-san. You stood under the same mistletoe. You have to kiss him."

"I w…I was there just for a moment! It doesn’t… it shouldn’t count!"

The young enforcer had shaken his head solemnly, as if he was sympathizing with his superintendent’s situation.

"You stood beside Kou-chan under the mistletoe!" Accentuating each of his words, making them undoubtedly absolute.

"It’s just a stupid custom!"

"It’s a full year of bad luck, Gino-san! For both of you! Ah..! Kagari had widened his eyes ominously, bringing his face closer to him, forcing him to step back almost intimidated. Maybe even for the whole unit, because we all saw it and did nothing!"

"Nonsense! Go back to your report!"

Gino pursed his lips, his forehead creased by his troubling effort to make the decision. Who the hell had hanged the mistletoe over Kougami’s desk? Gino was not a superstitious man and, normally, he wouldn’t yield to any unproven suggestion his logic didn’t support, but once a worry crept into his mind, it wouldn’t let go. And he couldn’t afford a year of bad luck. This unit had enough of bad luck without help from a …pissed, unsatisfied mistletoe!

_Wait…that sounded plain stupid. But that Kagari… he had looked fairly certain about it._

Gino swallowed hard. It was just a kiss, a momentary contact…Was it worth risking his own or his unit’s wellbeing over a petty price like that? Everyone else was currently on break; they should get it over with alone and then forget about it, go on with their work as if it had never happened.

_But..!_

Gino could almost hear himself screaming in frustration inside the walls of his head.

"Gino…if you keep thinking that hard, your hue will get cloudy."

"Eh?"

Kougami smiled softly at him and suddenly the scale tipped clearly to a certain direction. Gino walked to him and leaned on the same furniture.

"Kagari said that I…I must …" He winced from embarrassment and sighed. "That I must kiss you because we both stood under that." He pointed at the double edged mistletoe that hanged by a thin thread tied on the deactivated fan over Kougami’s desk. "That we - or maybe all of Unit 1- would have a year of bad luck if I didn’t."

"Kiss?" Kougami turned his head up and looked at it, blinking in question. His face was contorted with the loud laughter that broke out a second later.

"It was one of his pranks after all, wasn’t it." Surrounded by Kougami’s resounding laughter, Gino felt himself seething with anger towards the cheeky brat, his ever gullible self and that silly, spiky, green thing that was mocking him from above.

"Yes, Gino…" Kougami inhaled sharply, trying to contain his laugh. Finally succeeding in it, he looked at his friend warmly. "Nobody’s getting bad luck from a plant." He patted his shoulder, then shot at him a mischievous, sidelong glance. "Then again…you never know."

"You never…know? What is that supposed to mean?"

Kougami shrugged. “Maybe you shouldn’t risk it.”

Seizing the spur of the moment, Gino grabbed Kougami’s shoulders and twisted his upper body to press his lips on his. Realizing he had closed his eyes in the process and savored the dry but soft texture of the enforcer’s lips on his own, he hastily stepped back, blinking rapidly, his ears, cheeks and nose growing hotter. He was surprised to see the rosy shade on the whiteness of Kougami’s skin and the bewilderment on his face. The unlit cigarette had fallen from the enforcer’s fingers.

"Gino…"

"Th..that’s it then!" What was it?

Kougami made a half step in uncertainty, and then mimicked him; with a quick move, he held Gino by the shoulder and kissed him, a soft, sweet brush of their lips that lasted a little longer than the first.

"What are you doing?" Gino yelled at him befuddled.

"What?" Kougami’s dazed expression melted into one of his usual confident, defiant but ever so kind, smiles. "You came at me so suddenly that I didn’t get to kiss you back! What if I had got bad luck for not fulfilling my part?”

Gino frowned at him and looked away. “I suppose you are right.” He let out a sigh. “At least it was you.”

"Huh?"

"I’m saying that if this -" he pointed again at the cursed leaves hanging over them "had happened with anybody else, it would have been really…awkward." He grunted at the mere thought of it, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t fooling himself; if it had been anybody else but Kougami there would have been no dilemma whatsoever. The mistletoe case would have been instantly crossed out as a superstition.

"I see"

The smile he thought he heard in Kougami’s voice was truly there; it elicited a rare smile from Gino too. The moments of silence that followed between them carried a strange sense of homely comfort and a couple of memories from the past; Gino had to interrupt their course before they touched deeper.

"Why is everybody taking so long?" he grumbled. "Their break should be over, and not even Tsunemori has come back."

"Cut us some slack today, inspector. It’s- oh, that’s right!" Still smiling, Kougami turned to Gino and inadvertently cupped the side of his neck with his hand, his thumb reaching up to his face to caress him gently. "Merry Christmas, Gino." It was an affectionate move Kougami had never made before, not even in their student days. Gino felt the flush return to his cheeks, the need to give back even a part of that warmth intense, stronger than inhibitions and statuses. He placed his hand on top of Kougami’s, his thumb brushing softly against his skin.

"Merry Christmas, Kougami."


End file.
